Armament
__NOEDITSECTION__ Introduction A tank isn't a tank without weaponry. In Tankwars.io, weaponry is divided into 5 distinctive categories: * Piercing * Fire * Electric * Explosive * Chemical (Planned) This is further divided into subcategories of weapon class and further divided into Mk 1-3, all with varying differences. Damage ''' Each category of weaponry has its own properties and ways of dealing damage. Certain tanks are resistant to certain types of damage while others are less resistant. Both cases can happen on tanks. With each succeeding tank of a common class, its characteristics in resistance generally improve. '''Piercing Commonly associated with cannons and ballistic-type weapons. Obviously, it does piercing damage. It does singular damage and registers if it hits a hitbox. Armament associated with this type of damage is Cannons and Miniguns. Pros: * Found on many tanks * Minesweeper tanks are weak against this type of damage * Good velocity * Good at taking out shields and walls * Moderate knock-back; messes with aiming of your opponents Cons: * Many heavy class tanks are resistant to piercing damage * Requires target leading when shooting at range * Generally characterized with slow firing compared to the others * Slower firing cannons will have a hard time breaking through shields and walls Fire Unlike the other damage types, this type of damage is constant. Damage is dealt through DPS and has a spread area. Instead of normal ammunition, it feeds off of fuel, which is always burning up at a constant rate. Armament associated with this type of damage is Flamethrower weaponry. Pros: * Large spread, does not require precise aiming * Great against Godzilla and many Medium tanks * Constant damage output * Excellent against shields (It doesn't require the user to get close, it just requires Cons: * Short range, easily out-ranged by all other damage-types * Minesweeper and Mammoth tanks are resistant * Although constant, still low DPS * Slow at taking out walls Electric A unique type of damage. Only found on certain types of tanks, this type of damage is rivaled by explosive damage for damage output capabilities. Armament associated with this type of damage is the Tesla gun and Laser cannon. Pros: * Generally characterized by high damage output * Great counter against many tanks * High DPS * High projectile velocity * Great against shields and walls Cons: * Less common with tanks (Thus, harder to acquire a tank featuring armament this type) * More associated with glass cannons; heavy firepower but low survivability * Brightly colored projectiles; Everyone can precisely see where are you and what are you aiming while shooting) Explosive Rivals electric damage for damage output. It doesn't require a hit to do damage and can damage multiple enemies inside blast zones. It also has many unique properties that make this type very versatile. Armament associated with this damage-type is Grenade Launcher, Missiles, and Heat-seeking Missiles. Pros: * High damage per-shot * High knockback; greatly messes with aiming * Can be lobbed over walls (One way) * Bounces off walls * Short fuse if it doesn't hit anything; useful for damaging targets behind cover Cons: * Incredibly slow projectile velocity, although fair range * Minesweeper tanks are greatly resistant to explosive damage * At the same time, projectiles may bounce back towards you or allies, messing up their aim upon detonation. Chemical Damage-type that wasn't added at the drop of tankwars.io V2. Chemical damage suggests a unique set of properties that can set this damage-type apart from other damage types. Weapon Classes This classification is then further divided into specific weapons: Cannon The most basic type of weaponry, deals damage via piercing damage. Single shot firing with moderate projectile velocity. Note that it is further divided into weight categories of the following: * Light Cannon: Fast firing and fast to unload. Found on many light tanks. Typically holds 10 or more rounds but with weak damage each shot. * Medium Cannon: Moderate fire rate and moderate damage per shot. Clip size can range from 8 - 12 rounds. * Heavy Cannon: Slow fire rate, but high damage per shot. These guns are only found on heavy tanks. Clip size ranges from a minimum of 5 -12 rounds. * Duel Wield: '''Similar to the heavy cannon, but it has improved rate of fire but low ammunition count (8 or less). Always in pairs of two, they can be fired independent from each other and the right cannon is always treated as a secondary weapon, thus no secondary weapons are present with this primary weapon setup. * '''Sniping Cannon: '''These cannons are derived from the Heavy cannons, but have no more than 5 rounds per clip, along with slow rate of fire. This is for greater range and shell velocity to take advantage of long view range of the Artillery and Sniper class tanks. * '''Defense Cannon: '''Found only on the Medic tanks. These cannons are much inferior to normal cannons. Slow rate of fire and tiny damage per shot, this gun should only be relied on during senerios of short-on-firepower fights or defense. Only existent as a primary weapon. '''Minigun Still based on piercing mechanics like the Cannon. Fires at a very fast rate and the projectile velocity mimics the effect of a 'light saber', which is a constant stream of lead and fast projectile velocity. However, it has some moderately short range (Although it outranges the flamethrower weapons by a short distance). Only existent as a secondary weapon and turret. Flamethrower Similar bases to the minigun, except with fire. It has a large area of flame spread, allowing for less precis aiming, allowing you to focus more on driving. It also has constant damage like the minigun. Many heavy tanks feature this weapon as a secondary, but the Inferno medium tank class feature this as a primary. Laser Cannon A more rarer kind of weapon. Only certain tanks feature this. Projectiles have relativity fast projectile velocity, along with brightly colored ammunition, which allows you to precisely see where you are hitting. Also has a fast rate of fire, as well as high ammunition count (Typically 10 or 16 shots before reloading). Tesla Gun Powerful bursts of electricity, this is only found on a few tanks. It has a slow rate of fire and low ammunition count (5 at minimum), but it has high damage per shot, and it is quite accurate. Time between firing and projectile contact is nearly instantaneous. Grenade Launcher Slow projectile velocity, but each canister packs high explosive in it, dealing high damage. It also can deal splash damage. A unique trait about this weapon is the fact that it can lob projectiles over walls (If going in the right direction, as it is one way only), allowing to fire from cover. Ammunition ranges from 6 - 10 canisters. Missile Launcher ... Heat Seeking Missiles ... Mark I - III Weapon types are further divided into versions. The higher the version, the more characteristics the weapon offers than the previous one. Classic Only existent on the first tanks of each tech tree. This suggests that they mimic the performance of previous TW1 tanks. Mark I The first version of weapons. They offer the first taste of the weapon and are widely found in multiple low and some mid tier tanks Fire Mk1.gif Mark II The second version of many weapons. Most weapons only get to Mark II, offering better firepower, mostly in the form of greater fire rate, ammunition, and DPS. Found mostly in mid-high tier game play. Fire Mk2.gif | Notice the improved range compared to the Mk I Mark III More rarer than Mark II and I weapons. They are only found at the top of tech trees. They offer the best of the best of their weapon class and feature high ammunition per clip as well as fast and powerful gun characteristics.Category:Guides